Outside the Government, Beyond the Police
by asarahworld
Summary: Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on Earth, arming the human race against the future. The twenty-first century is when everything changes. And you've got to be ready. TW drabbles and ficlets featuring Torchwood Three. Expect lots of team-centric fic and Janto.
1. Pining

Trope Bingo – Pining

Ficlet feat. Jack

LGBT+ Month – Jack x Ianto

There was no way that Jack actually meant anything with his incessant flirting. Jack flirted with everyone – Gwen, the police inspectors, even some of the people whom they'd eventually needed to Retcon. And yet Ianto found himself wanting the older man, flirting back with him, dry sarcasm dripping from his replies. Jack was a mystery to him; though they'd worked together since Canary Wharf, Ianto had never known the head of Torchwood Three to reveal anything particularly personal. Six months after transferring to Cardiff, Ianto was no longer rebuffing Jack's flirtatious advances and was indeed returning the affection.

Ianto was currently making coffee for the team, something that had unofficially become part of his job. Technically, his job description only included the cover stories, the archiving, and the occasional field mission. However, he often overextended his duties, taking care of the team. Any time something needed to be done, Ianto was often in and out before anyone noticed. Like coffee. He knew the team's schedule intimately – he knew exactly when the team would want coffee, when Owen took his unofficial breaks; he could tell when Tosh was almost at a breakthrough in her latest code, or when Gwen wanted to challenge Jack. Ianto was in essence their butler, but he was so much more than that. He made sure that the Hub worked like a well-oiled machine, in spite of how broken they all were, and nobody thanked him for it.

Ianto made the rounds, taking Jack's coffee upstairs after going about the stations on the main deck.

Jack looked up from his paperwork as he detected the fragrant aroma of coffee. "You always know," he chuckled, eliciting a small smirk from the younger man.

"All in a day's work, sir," Ianto replied dryly, smirking.

"No, really. Thank you, Ianto," Jack said sincerely. Ianto looked at Jack, feeling his cheeks tingle.

"Thank you, _sir_ ," he placed a subtle accent on Jack's rank. He wondered if Jack noticed, if the senior agent had any inkling of the yearning that he aroused in the archivist.


	2. Bed Sharing

Sex with Gwen was everything that Owen Harper needed it to be. Someone who knew him, someone who understood at least some of what he had seen and gone through because of Torchwood, someone with whom it didn't matter in the slightest because there was no expectation of a developing relationship. She was a fantasy come to life, a bitch to shag and if he ever let something slip, there was no need for Retcon. Gwen Cooper shared his bed, and Owen told himself that it was enough. His lie was so convincing that he'd almost believed it, but the nights that his bed was empty told him otherwise.

He'd taken many women to bed since Katie had died, and until now they'd all be nameless bitches that helped him cum and forget. Owen had made no secret of his desire for Gwen, but that was all that it had ever been – desire. He was no stranger to lust, but Gwen's reciprocation of that craving had surprised him. And now, he'd royally screwed up. Unlike the rest of his shags, he has to see her everyday. A girl like Gwen, she's not going to just let him go like the rest of his conquests. He'd toyed with her affections and she'd lapped him up like a thirsty whelp. There was no going back now, not for him. If she decided to leave, so be it, but Owen wasn't going to be the one to break up this sick charade of theirs.

He could have taken Tosh, he supposes. He's not completely oblivious to her feelings about him, which border on the romantic. He could, he _should_ have taken her over Gwen. He could, but he couldn't. Tosh, at least, deserves better. Gwen, though, she's come into Torchwood without pain, without loss, and it makes Owen sick. So he fucks her, corrupts her too-bright views on the world, makes her dependent on him. It's twisted, he knows, but he's past caring about right and wrong. What does it matter if he takes her? The world will still go round the sun, aliens will still be on the planet, and his job will never end until the day he dies too young.

Owen Harper knows that the right thing to do would be to push her away. He knows that she won't leave on her own. But then again, he hadn't expected her to agree in the first place. Perhaps she'll surprise him again.


End file.
